Caring
by omegafire17
Summary: Everyone's heard of the change in Kuuga's behavior, even if he typically isn't the nicest guy, but how did it start? Not just why the lead singer started to pay attention to Sakura, but even how they started behaving post-change? SakuraXKuuga three-shot, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Maid-Sama, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As said in summary, basically a three-shot to give some love to these two.**

* * *

 _Hospital_

This just _sucks_...

Kuuga grunted, uselessly adjusting in bed, his arm and leg both in casts and the latter 'adjusted' so that they could heal. He could handle that, but he's cursing himself over his own stupidity, and more than that, over the fact that his injury had ruined an otherwise-normal concert- seriously, of all the stupid things to happen.

If it weren't for the publicity this accident had pulled, enough to hold over onto the next concert (when he's healed), he would've been furious.

But whatever- it's just so boring laying here most of the time, and his band-mates didn't visit often enough, which irritated him. They're probably out there pre-writing songs or something, which wasn't a bad idea but he's more important at the moment, since without him they couldn't perform any songs whatsoever, being their lead vocalist... though for all he knew, they're probably just having a good laugh somewhere.

"Excuse me."

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor, Kuuga. Says she's a friend."

For a moment, he was confused- 'she'? What girl had he ever met that was close enough to call herself _that_ , or this is just another crazed-yet-smarter fan lying to get some time alone with him?

Grunting again, figuring even the worst type of fan would at least relieve his boredom (and he'd never refuse gifts), Kuuga offhandedly said "Let her in". With his head turned to the side, he heard said 'friend' walk in but didn't see anything, half-waiting for the obligatory 'explosion' of "Ohmygoditshimahhhhhh!", assuming this was a crazed fan.

He'd later be half-right about 'crazed', but not _at all_ in the way he'd first thought.

"Uh-uh, h-hey there, Kuuga."

A slight furrowed brow- why did that voice sound familiar? He glanced over carefully-

-and nearly jolted; it was her. What was her name again? Something with an 'S'... mmh... unbidden (and quite against his will), he remembered this girl's demonic friend, Misaki, who'd turned on him for quite a long list of things, including some about ignoring Sakura-

-Sakura; that's it.

Kuuga quickly glanced over, but saw that she's alone; Misaki wasn't with her, much to his relief, and neither was anyone else. When he looked again, Sakura looked almost exactly as he remembered: same school uniform, pigtails, and eye color that matched her hair... hmm, she wasn't blushing like hell or going gaga over his appearance (nervous yes, but even still). He felt a bit confused, as he'd thought for sure that he'd never see her again- it's clear she liked the band, so she'd keep buying their music, but after the 'incident' he was certain her demonic friend would prevent her from coming anywhere near him again. Unless- unless she's here on her own, without anyone else's knowledge, just because she's that into the band... perhaps even obsessive.

Inevitably, it always comes back to that; people/fans concerned about him as the lead vocalist, and when he might recover so they could write songs again.

"It's you" he eventually said, before he noticed the basket. "What's in there?"

After a little reaction, Sakura looked down at her basket, which she put more outward. "If you'd like, just some 'get well' food, to help you heal quicker" she said in a sorta-hurry. "You really had me worried, Kuuga!"

 _"You and every fan out there"_ he thought to himself, before shrugging. "Well, you can put your gift over there" Kuuga said, gesturing with his free hand. "At the moment, I'm not that hungry."

Her mouth seemed to twist, which he noticed but didn't know what that's about- after a few seconds, she did as he said, putting her gift basket over. Back turned to him: "Today was supposed to be my final concert, and yet here I am."

Confused, Kuuga turned to look at her- her 'final concert'? What the heck's that about?

Nearly in an instant, Sakura turned around, with enough force to unnerve him- he vaguely noticed the small tears in her eyes, plus the 'difficult' demeanor.

"It's not fair!" she cried out, almost comically - in fact, she suddenly had a background that spontaneously 'sprouted' flowers, hearts that didn't get far, and otherwise little puffs-of-steam from her head. "I've been there for every song from Yumemishi, and I love them all, but then you- you... mmmmmhhhh, you had to go and be mean to me and my friends, Kuuga! I was still gonna follow Yumemishi's music, but this was gonna be my last concert, and it was all because of you!"

Still unnerved, Kuuga found his voice again. "Well, then why are you here?" he asked, adjusting his glasses a bit. "I'm not gonna die, and once I'm healed Yumemishi will be back writing songs and everything - you didn't have to come at all."

"But I had to!"

Right about then, he resigned himself to another outpouring- honestly he wanted to say 'save your breath', because it's clear her heart is broken, but hell if he'd say something that'd incur Misaki's wrath again, if/when this story reached her ears. So Sakura would probably say a bunch of things like she's crazy about him - having said as much - yet now that's changed, he wouldn't say much, and when she tells the story her friends would comfort her and forget about his 'involvement' since he hadn't said much.

Or something.

Sakura's comical-crying turned into something more realistic, though he didn't see this at the moment. "You got hurt and it's like my heart ached" she breathed, looking down. "It still hurts, and I couldn't stop myself from visiting... I didn't even care if you were mean to me again; I had to."

Well, she's dedicated; points for that much. "Like I said, the band will be back soon enough-"

"I don't care about that!" she suddenly cried. "I'm talking about you, Kuuga!"

Suddenly flat-footed, Kuuga looked over at her, trying to make sure he heard right- she didn't care about the band? Just _him?_

There were still tears in her eyes, mostly from strength-of-emotion than anything and she had her hands tight against her chest, eyes shut. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if Yumemichi never makes another song again!" she said, clearly distressed over that possibility, yet sincere anyway. "Just the fact that I was able to hear your voice in all those songs, listening to them over and over again, that'd be enough for me! I just want to make sure you get better, even if you're not listening to a word I'm saying right now."

Still focused upon the meaning of her previous words, he said nothing-

-which evidently, she took as some sort of not-good sign: "Well I brought over my basket, and I've said my piece." Sakura stated, seemingly as if forcing herself to, standing up straighter. "Goodbye."

Then she ran out, as if with a great effort- too late he registered this, looking out the doorway, where his confused nurse had nearly been run over by Sakura. Then he looked in the other direction, seeing her gift basket sitting where she'd left it... she'd actually brought it for him, _specifically_ him...

Huh.

Carefully, having to reach with his other arm, he managed to grab one snack before settling back to before- Kuuga regarded it for a moment or two, then took a bite.

/

 _Hospital; the next day_

Mmmmhhhh... she really shouldn't be here again, and yet the thought of not doing so just made her want to cry...

"I can't even follow my own promises" Sakura sulked, if briefly, hesitating upon going down the hallway. "Final concert, first and last visit- none of it's going so well. I want to believe he won't be mean again, but what if he is?"

She'd been debating like this for five minutes, if not more.

Eventually she just slumped, knowing that since she's _already here_ and she'd baked for him again, she might as well go ahead- unlike last time, just go in and be a friendly face, give him his gift and a few kind words about hoping he gets better, then leave soon after.

Hopefully...

Steeling herself, heart beating faster, Sakura walked her way down the hallway toward his room- however, once she came inside, she stopped as a certain sight registered to her. Wasn't anything big; Kuuga was still laying in bed as before, but he was munching on something, idly staring out the windows on the other side of the room. Except she recognized that snack, because it (among others) she'd personally made, and he's eating it right now! The basket seemed to be gone, and none of the other sweets were in sight, but she also noticed a little compact fridge set up nearby... maybe he'd put the rest in there, because he hadn't wanted to eat them all at once?

Something about her reactions must've been audible, for Kuuga glanced in her direction, eyes-only. He slightly reacted upon realizing it's her, slowly turning his head... she didn't know what to make of his expression, as he seemed to be focused, but she couldn't read him at all except for the brief surprise.

"You're here again" he breathed, blinking once. "Why?"

Well... that didn't seem so mean, that she could tell; just seemed an honest question.

Without threat of such incoming, Sakura became relieved, and this fueled her next reaction: smiling, holding up her next batch, eyes closed and everything. "Kuuga, I'm here to visit you again."

Because her eyes were closed, she missed his reaction entirely, except for the vocal elements: what almost seemed like a 'gah', then an audible shift on his bed. When she opened her eyes, she was confused when she saw him looking away, and surprisingly he seemed to be struggling. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong!"

She wasn't sure what's going on, only that he seemed to be struggling, and he looked at her again with a furrowed brow, mouth set- or he tried to, because there was a single sweat-drop on his face. Just then though, Sakura realized her own 'limitations' and quickly moved over before she could get frozen, putting her baking on the other side of his table. "I didn't think you'd be eating my first batch" she admitted, trying not to look, hard as it was.

A slight bit of relief, distracted from what he's thinking. "I wanted a snack, and I never reject any gifts given to me" Kuuga said, almost offhandedly but with a strange tone.

"Are they good?"

"Hmm... average, but leaning toward good; you just need more practice."

The words gave her a little warmth, as he'd just said they're not bad- still got room to improve apparently, but even still! "I'll do my best, Kuuga!" she promised, before realizing her outburst - he just raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "I-I mean, I'll try, but it may take awhile."

"Let it take awhile" he said, free hand supporting his face. "Just try not to cook _everyday_. At the rate I'm eating plus the hospital's food, I'll need a regular-size refrigerator before long to hold them all. Plus they'll spoil and such."

"Yes, of course" Sakura said, already wondering why she hadn't thought of that before- must've been too focused.

Ah! Wait, she's probably lingered too long by now!

"W-Well, I hope you're also healing well" she said, trying not to look at him, or else she'll be distracted. "Have a good day, Kuuga."

"You're really leaving already?"

Her mouth twisted, but she can't get distracted or hope things due to his question! "I know you probably have no interest in me, or you'll just humoring me being me" she said in a rush, before making a sound. "Maybe you think I'm just another fan, and I get it. I just want to make sure you're not lonely, that you feel better; so I'm visiting you, but I'm not staying long. And so I'm leaving now, goodbye."

Sakura moved toward the door, as quick as she could-

"Sakura."

-him saying her name brought her to a halt, wondering and warmer as she slowly turned.

Kuuga still had that focused look, red eyes intimidating, but it didn't seem to be in a mean way- he almost smirked. "I can't stop you from leaving, but least let me say something" he said. "You really caught me off-guard yesterday, not to mention you didn't give me a chance to respond before you left. That takes some guts to say to a rockstar's face."

By then, her cheeks had grown pretty warm.

He shrugged a bit, still smirking. "This time, I'm not gonna make you apologize or anything" Kuuga continued, before scoffing, "Nah, can't even say that I _would've_ made you. Anyway, though it's late, thanks."

"Ah!"

Then he glanced around a bunch. "For the snacks, and for visiting twice" he said, more short. "I would've said it eventually, but you left too soon yesterday."

Sakura was breathing heavier, having to slightly struggle to find her voice. "W-Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't lonely!"

Kuuga glanced at her, head tilted. "I've heard a lot of things from fans" he noted, brow furrowing, but his gaze moved off into space. "They say this-and-that about the band, about us members, and do everything possible to proclaim their love and show it. Yet they do so because they see the band, the songs, those who perform them... not the _people_ they are. So hearing you're visiting because you're concerned about _me_ , to make sure I'm not lonely? That's rare."

"But I always saw you that way, and I never thought like that! I always loved your songs, but that didn't stop me at all!"

He glanced at her then, the smirk back. "I realized that just now" he said, offhanded again. "But when you face so many who don't, sometimes it takes a double-take to recognize the real thing."

Sakura was literally struggling now; this was the perfect opportunity to say so many things, feel so much, and yet- and yet- gah!

"That may be true; I don't know!" she said suddenly, seeming to jolt him (purely out of surprise). "But the fact remains, you were still- still mean to me, Kuuga! And you haven't... mmh, you haven't even said sorry to me!"

He got a strange expression. "Those words don't sound like what you think" he noted slowly. "It sounds more like your friends' words, or whatever."

Now she was kinda shocked. "How'd you know that!?" she asked, a bit freaked.

Kuuga seemed to slump, eyes closed. "Kinda figured" he muttered, before opening his eyes. "Look, if you really want an apology, I can give it; I just need to work on it" he continued, finishing with a random brush against his hair. "But you don't strike me as a girl who needs an apology, more of somehow who's happy with even simple things. Maybe anyway. But in the meantime, if you still want to visit or leave, nothing's stopping you. I certainly couldn't."

For awhile, Sakura just stood there, a little breathless at what she's hearing- or rather, what she's _not_ hearing. She'd been (badly) prepared for him to be dismissive of her, not want her around or only grudgingly tolerate her, and if he'd just been a different person who suddenly accepted her, even she would've known something was very wrong.

This- she didn't fully understand this, but he wasn't being like what she'd thought he would...

Well it might still just her being naive, but she'd take it!

Smiling brightly, she held her hands together, "I want to, so I'm gonna" Sakura said brightly. "Look forward to it, Kuuga!"

He grunted, looking away, while she almost missed the slight blush that appeared. "Are you leaving or what?" he muttered, as if to avoid answering things.

"Well, for today yes, but I'll be back every day that I can!"

"You do that."

* * *

 **Exploring just how it may started, with no clear date since even the anime didn't specify when he got injured. Still, we got one side struggling both with lingering love and her own 'hopeless' naivete, and one side who couldn't have cared less until a certain sentiment was established... tricky, but worth exploring lol :)**

 **Still, because it's a three-shot, can't stay focused on the months-long development while he's in the hospital... shame hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Maid-Sama, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As said in summary, basically a three-shot to give some love to these two.**

* * *

 _Festival_

Thus far it'd gone well- they'd walked around, and no one had swarmed them yet... still could, but not this moment if he can help it. Kuuga discreetly glanced beside him on both sides, one where the apparently-unwilling Shizuko were walking, then the other side at Sakura.

She still seemed in a sorta-trance, which made him raise an eyebrow over how affected she really is. Whenever he directly talked to her, such as pointing out something or otherwise making a statement, she'd listen but otherwise would go back to that 'state'- as if wondering that this is happening. Heh; either since the times she'd visited in the hospital (all basically amounting to talking), he'd gradually believed her words were true, in that she was crazy for him and wanted to get to know him better, not just for the band or his singing. She _did_ care about that stuff of course, yet he took precedence - still, he couldn't say too much about that here, in public and not alone, and even if he did decide to say something who knows if he'll even say it right.

Gonna have to do something soon, but for now, he can't even check out the pics he secretly took. Also-

"Gah, _finally_ ; here comes Misaki and Usui."

So Shizuko said, drawing Sakura out of her state and turning around in an instant, while he was late, feeling this was probably about to get worse. Reluctantly, Kuuga turned around to see- that waiter guy, Usui, 'dragging' a very red-faced Misaski forward by the hand, almost literally too; he was surprised to find that they're holding hands.

Hmph, did she finally get the hint, or did the guy get tired of waiting?

Sakura had only one (explosive) reaction upon seeing this: "Oh my gosh! You guys are holding hands! Does this mean you two are dating!? Why didn't you tell us!?" she said/asked, all while spewing a continuous background of 'love bubbles', short-range hearts, and flower things-

While a little unnerved by Misaki and Usui being close by, Kuuga wasn't surprised by Sakura's reaction. She'd done a few such moments during hospital visits, all over something or the other, and while occasionally annoying he found it quite similar to many fan squeals- something he didn't mind seeing on either.

In fact, he secretly smiled a little.

-Misaki reacted badly. "We are not dating!" she promptly yelled, still red-faced and making a great show of trying to pry her hand from Usui's... but comically failing, as he wouldn't let go and yet wasn't even paying attention to her efforts. "This stupid, perverted space alien just thought it'd be _funny_ to grab my hand and drag me forward like this, and we won't let go of me!"

The barest head-tilt from Usui, still idly smiling. "What can I say?" Usui rhetorically asked, clearly enjoying himself. "I'm just playing my part, and it's cruel of Miss President not to play her own part."

"Aww man" Sakura sulked, hands together and probably pouting... though he couldn't see her face, the 'representation' of herself certainly was making that expression. "And I was so excited too."

Shizuko was nearby all of a sudden, Kuuga slightly unnerved by how she slid that close so suddenly- she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's how they behave, Sakura; best to let it go."

"Mmh..."

 _"So weird, all of them"_ he privately thought. Still, as unnerving as Misaki's angry act had made him (plus that Usui guy in general), something was off about her... she's still 'scary', but it seemed like most everything she said/did just now was an act. In fact, it's almost like she liked holding hands with that guy, but the thought of being seen embarrassed her; that much was true, but the anger... wasn't the same. Even thinking this though, probably best if he doesn't get involved, especially since he'd rather not interact with them unless necessary.

"By the way, Shizuko, how's Sakura been treated so far?"

"Borderline. He's followed what he said he'd do, ie walk around this festival with us as camouflage, but he hasn't done much else."

"Anything out of the usual level of jerk-ness?"

"Not thus far. Compared to his usual, he's been underwhelming in fact."

Irritated again, Kuuga made a face; did they have to say all that while he's _right here?_

Least Sakura took issue with it: "Please don't talk about Kuuga like that!" she protested. "He hasn't said or done anything really mean at all!"

By their looks, they seemed to concede that for her sake, but the suspicion regarding him didn't exactly diminish, except Usui who's expression remained much the same. From Shizuko: "Well forgive me if I don't remain on watch. And if fans start to swarm us, I'm gonna scream" she said, deadpan, but their reactions to this were something he didn't get.

"Same goes for me" Misaski stated, before 'looking' at him again, completely with verbal 'Starrrreeeee'.

Unnerved, he tried not to look away. "There's no need for that" he said offhandedly, before looking at Sakura. "Look, the festival should be over soon anyway. Let's just go somewhere more private, or something."

She predictably squeaked, cheeks turning pink, slightly frozen as the realization came up- yet suddenly he had a grip on his collar from outta-nowhere/off-screen, which gave him bad flashbacks.

"Like hell if I'm gonna allow that, you jerk!"

Kuuga made a sound, slightly freaked. "What's your problem?" he asked of Misaski-

"You are! Don't think you can be alone with Sakura and then use her for some purpose!"

Huh? The hell was- oh wait she'd misinterpreted his 'we', so no wonder she's reacting like this - meanwhile, Sakura may/may not have picked up that implication, but he wasn't sure.

"I didn't say 'we' as in me and Sakura" he said with irritation, prying her hand off his collar then quickly stepping away. "I said 'we' as in everyone" he finished, turning away- this way he only heard Misaki's reaction, but nothing else happened. "Even you and 'Usui' are invited, because you'll decide to follow me anyway, figure out if I'm lying or whatever. Let's just get going."

Unnoticed behind him, the group had varying reactions, the strongest ones more-or-less being from Misaki and Sakura. Sakura still seemed a little red-faced due to his own statement, but after little looks at them all, just quickly ran up to catch up; Shizuko let out a sigh, but followed after them since she's her best friend and all. Usui just looked at Misaki, who seemed in a borderline state of surprise at first- well, before admitting that that just happened, but it could still be a ruse so she'll keep an eye out.

...

Great- he'd semi-planned on Shizuko glaring at him from behind those glasses (possibly), as she's Sakura's friend and also thought that she's too naive, so she'd be on guard as she said herself. Misaki and Usui tagging along though, that's just making him squirm inside... sure, Usui didn't seem to care one way or the other, but whenever Misaki wasn't distracted by something she was casually trying to burn holes into his back.

He really wished she'd stop, but what could he say to get _that_ to happen?

"Oh wow" Sakura breathed, standing beside him as he played an arcade game. "I didn't know you like to play games like this."

"Every once-in-awhile I play. Dunno about 'like'" Kuuga said, semi-offhand. "I always practice my voice, write songs, deal with management stuff; I gotta distract myself somehow, or I'd have a meltdown and then publicity would be all over _that_. Not gonna happen."

"Then, when you're done here, would you like to play something two-player? I might be more, um, entertaining that way, even if you want me to lose."

Hmm... not a bad idea, the initial one anyway; it'd give him more opportunities to see/hear her reactions.

"Guess so" he answered, before nailing a trick thing in his game. "Just not that dance game; I'm good at many things, but not dancing."

Sakura was a bit sheepish, but still smiled. "That's okay, as I wouldn't be any good either" she admitted, leading to a slight lip curve from him, however brief.

Over from a small distance: "Why are we hanging at the table?" Usui asked, as if bored. "We could at least play some of the games."

"No" Misaki said, still looking at Kuuga's back. "I am not letting my eyes off this guy for a second."

Anyway, back to him, Kuuga was nearing the end of this level- whether he wins or loses, he'll end it there so they can actually try something else. "This almost feels like a date" Sakura said from besides him, briefly throwing him off- she was standing beside him with eyes closed, big smile, hands together, and a dreamy background thing again before she jolted out of it. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kuuga! I-I-I know it's not really!" she said quickly, worried about his reaction.

"Well you're right" he said, a little out-of-it but not for long. "A date is just two people together, which this isn't. It's not even a group date or anything, since there's five guys and three girls, most of whom aren't interested in each other."

"Y-Yes, of course."

When he glanced back, Sakura was tapping her fingers, as if not sure what else to say. "Hey" Kuuga said, perking her back to attention, "I just finished. Weren't you gonna show me a two-player game?"

"Oh! Yes I was; just wait right there and I'll go find out!"

And so she ran off, looking around in nervous-excited energy, while he just watched, thinking in amusement she didn't even have one in mind when she suggested it... then he sweat-dropped when he noticed Misaki's looking at him.

"Would you cut it out already?" he asked, exasperated and raising a hand to his forehead; geez.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Misaki who spoke first (though she tried), but Usui: "Don't mind her: she's just suspicious, and so she's set her mind on stalking you with her eyes."

"I'm not stalking him in _any_ way!"

This lead to an 'argument', which further made him sweat-drop at how they're ignoring him so suddenly, but after a moment he quickly moved away. Least that Usui guy's good for one thing; getting Misaki's scary attention off whoever/whatever she's targeting, and he's certainly not gonna waste that opportunity.

Still, he didn't get their relationship at all; obviously _they_ did, but he never would.

Anyway, it only took him about three seconds to spot Sakura, so Kuuga went over there... unfortunately, his timing seemed off, as she was turning around right as he got close. "Wha-? Ah!" she started to 'freak', caught by surprise and stumbling back, before she apparently lost her balance-

-rather than letting that happen, he reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

Just like earlier, Sakura reacted to this act with what seemed-to-be a 'breathless' state, cheeks slightly red even as her heart (presumably) beat faster. Carefully, he pulled her upright from this situation, letting go right away but otherwise letting the moment go on for about two seconds... then he smirked slightly. "Shall we play?" he asked knowingly, holding up an arcade coin.

No visible change in redness, but realization visibly snuck into her face as she slowly glanced at the nearby game machine- she quickly nodded several times. "Ah, s-sure!"

Heh, well now they'll see how this works out.

...

 _Later; night_

"Go ahead; get the car ready" Kuuga said to the other guys, leaning against a support. "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Even as they did so, it was basically an awkward silence outside- Sakura was still inside, having realized she forgot something. Meanwhile, Misaki was still semi-suspicious but lesser about it right now, he couldn't read Usui at all, and Shizuko was also just waiting.

"Well, Kuuga seemingly went the entire festival, and this hanging-out without being explicitly mean to Sakura" Usui eventually noted, shrugging. "Does that mean we give him a medal or something?"

Misaki sighed. "I wouldn't go that far, but at least it's a step up, sorta" she said, kinda low.

Kuuga refrained from rolling his eyes, wondering what's keeping Sakura.

"If you're gonna home though, you two should" Shizuko said, not moving. "I on the other hand am not moving from this spot until Sakura does, so I can keep an eye on what happens."

Gah, _seriously?_

"Well, sounds like Sakura's covered" Usui noted, before looking at Misaki, almost suggestive. "So we probably should head out."

"...yeah, whatever; Shizuko, tell Sakura that we'll talk later at school."

"Got it."

After that, it was just more awkward silence- he didn't care to make small talk with Shizuko, and she didn't seem interested in it either, so yeah.

Eventually: "I'm back- huh?" Sakura announced with a smile, before noting the missing outlines of Usui and Misaki. "Where'd they go? I thought they'd wait for me."

"Misaki said we'd talk later, and Usui went with her, Sakura" Shizuko answered. "So say your goodbyes to Kuuga, and let's go."

That caused her to blush slightly, to his brief little smirk- after all, she's crazy about him. "Uh... mmh, t-thank you for inviting us" she said quickly, tapping her fingers nervously. "You didn't have to hang out with us, and you didn't have to wait for me, but even still. I really, really appreciate it, Kuuga!"

Moving away from the support, he looked at Sakura intently with his normal confident demeanor - it was enough to deepen Sakura's blush, heart probably beating faster and such. "All in a day's work" he said simply, smirking a little. "No fans swarmed me at the festival nor here, so you definitely did something right. Have this as your reward."

She seemed to jolt when one hand dug into his shirt pocket, and perhaps Shizuko was closely watching him (assuming her eyes moved; hard to tell), but he merely pulled out a band-themed gift card. Seeming breathless, Sakura spent a moment staring at it before looking at him- he just moved it closer to her, showing she's supposed to take it, and eventually she did.

"It's a little close to the expiration date, but that'll get you quite a lot of band merchandise, since you're a big fan and all, Sakura" he said slyly, before winking. "Guess I'll see you around."

He only stayed long enough to see Sakura's face turn red, but it was worth it... now if only he can just come across her without the entourage, or being swarmed by fans in his case.

Hmm, this calls for a little more hands-on approach.

 _"The easiest way to find her alone would just be to find out where she lives"_ he thought offhandedly, before grunting. _"But even if I asked that, Koma would never agree to it, considering it could easily look like I'm stalking her or something. Grrhhh... unless I ask him to find out and not tell me; that way they could drop me off, I wouldn't pay attention to where it is exactly while I wait, and when I'm done I just leave. As if I have any reason to_ want _to know where she lives anyway... though it might make things easier, but whatever."_

Hmph- it's still gonna take some convincing, and he can already hear that guy acting like his father.

Annoying as it is though, points for persistence.

Still, before he got to the car and everything, he made sure to check his phone - after all, he'd used it several times during the festival whenever Sakura and/or Shizuko weren't looking. There were only a few pictures taken from today, but they all invariably involved Sakura in the middle of something, including when she wasn't in that semi-dazed 'state' due to their 'hanging-out'.

Of the ones he'd taken, only one had her facing in the camera's general direction; she had a curious look at something 'cute', but with a little smile to go with it.

"..."

Ultimately, all-but-that-picture were deleted, because while not bad they didn't hold his interest as much as he'd thought- but this one would suffice.

* * *

 **This time, following upon the ending of the anime - OVA not included - in a big time-skip from the first chapter, where our main couple is finally official... but not yet ready to make it fully public lol. Even still, like in said episode Kuuga is somewhat different here, even if vocally he's still got a ways to go - still, his actions speak louder than words.**

 **Which includes what's to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Maid-Sama, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As said in summary, basically a three-shot to give some love to these two.**

* * *

 _Morning; some days later_

Oh man, she didn't even know what to think anymore!

Just like she'd said, Kuuga had changed a lot since 'before', considering he _seemed_ to appreciate her visiting him in the hospital, and actually payed a sorta-attention to her ramblings. Sure, he might not actually say certain things like 'I'm sorry', but all the mean things he could've said/did had gone to a minimum, and in his own way it seems like he's interested in her!

But what he isn't!? How can she tell, considering how she missed who he used to be!?

Sakura shook her head, trying to stop thinking about this right now; she's still gotta get outside, and besides, Kuuga hasn't done anything mean again _yet_. Just that invitation walking around the park, and his giving her a gift card, neither of which are crimes- hopefully Misaki and Shizuko won't be _too_ suspicious.

Either way, she got ready and went out the front door-

-huh? Who's that?

The guy was leaning against the mailbox, faced away from the house, head slightly turned his head from hearing the door open but otherwise not moving. "Um, excuse me?" she called, walking over. "Who are you?"

"Well, guess my disguise works good enough."

As soon as she heard that voice, Sakura nearly squeaked, already feeling 'warmer' from anticipation and nervousness! Kuuga briefly lowered the sunglasses, smirking at her, but otherwise didn't move from his spot, except to turn and face her- she meanwhile couldn't move right that second!

"I'll get to the point before any interruptions show up" he said. "Any immediate plans that don't involve school or friends?"

For a moment, when things registered it was like she was buried in question marks, though that soon faded underneath everything else. "U-Umm, I don't have any plans, for later today I mean" she just managed to say, tapping her fingers.

"Good. Then if you don't mind, come to this restaurant around 6-o-clock; I'll be there."

So he said while holding out a cellphone, said restaurant's location visibly marked there, directions and everything; she knew the place well enough, though that's purely in the back of her mind right now-

-and when she looked up, his look was a little more intense, if-still-smirking. "You should probably wear something nice, but nothing too fancy" he said, tone lower yet still intense.

Sakura could only squeak, her face and body alight with nervous-excitement-shock, not at all helped by Kuuga looking at her like that! If she could look at herself, she would've seen her entire face go red, mouth open and still squeaking even as Kuuga glanced over this state for a few seconds, then almost seemed to make an amused 'Hmm'. "Just make sure you're on time, Sakura" he said slyly, half-turned to go. "You know I don't like to keep my fans waiting, and the same goes for them making me wait."

And just to add onto his line/general confidence, he idly tapped her nose before promptly leaving, without a look back.

Little did he know, but that gesture sent her warmth into overdrive, and it was like her entire body turned red right then, steam coming out of her ears in puffs and everything! Also little did _she_ know, but despite Kuuga looking like he was unaffected/cool, his cheeks were red and his teeth were gritted, even as he lightly brushed against his temple.

Even still, what just happened!?

Not a minute later, Shizuko appeared as per normal, not that this immediately registered. "Hey, Sakura" she said, before slowly noticing things were off. "Why is your face red?"

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku... Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah...!"

"Okay, my next question is 'what broke your brain?'"

"I-think-Kuuga-just-set-up-a-date-Why-would-he-ask-me-that-Is-he-serious-What-if-he-isn't-Oh-man-what-should-I-do-and-gah-what-should-I-wear!?"

/

 _Nearly six-o-clock_

 _Outside_ _restaurant_

In the end, she eventually settled for the outfit she'd worn on her second visit to Kuuga, back in the hospital: outer pink shirt over a white one, while below she wore a cream-colored skirt that ended a little below mid-thigh. Her heart was still pounding, nervous and wondering just what he awaited, even still debating just whether this was an actual date, or if he was up to something...

If it was just the two of them, then it would be; he'd said so himself, but if not then that'd probably be different.

Gulping once, Sakura closed her eyes and just tried to go in and see!

After walking in, the sounds of people eating/talking hit her, and this helped jolt her back to normal; it was semi-crowded, but not exactly so much as to be overwhelming. Moreover it was a really good place too, not really fancy but with a nice, comfortable atmosphere, and the between-table supports were designed in such a way that while easy to access, it also provided some measure of privacy for those eating.

Perfect for dates, and also probably to help keep his cover as much as possible.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Huh?" she breathed, startled.

"I've been payed to direct you to Mr. K; this way, please."

Oh wow, Kuuga had even tipped off one-or-more servers to escort her! That's so flattering!

Said server brought her along the walls, till finally they arrive at the more corner booths, where a single guy sat- must be him! And sure enough, said guy glanced over with a small smirk, his eyes even boldly looking her up-and-down for a second... oh gosh, if he keeps doing that she's gonna explode!

"Here you go, miss."

"T-Thank you, sir."

Kuuga glanced at the server even as she sat down. "Give us a couple minutes; still deciding over here" he said, said server inclining his head and leaving, before Kuuga looked at her evenly. "So, you're a little early. That's even better than on-time."

Sakura tried to speak, but it initially came out as a squeak. "T-Thank you, Kuuga" she breathed, her cheeks warm-

-he tilted his head. "You nervous?"

"Y-Yeah. I mean... is this really a date? Is anyone else joining us?"

After a moment, the look in his eyes changed and he gained a little smile, if amused. "You see anyone else?" he asked, briefly waving a hand.

That sent such a wave of warmth through her body again, just as she'd felt during her previous thoughts- only this time, it's confirmed. And with this, she still felt nervous but it wasn't nearly as much now; it lead to her smiling out of relief, slowly tapping her fingers as she figured out what to say- she didn't notice Kuuga just watching her reaction, mostly impassive now but subtly intent.

"It's like a dream" Sakura whispered, really soft. "Please don't let me wake up."

The little smile turned into a smirk, and he crossed his arms. "Well if you don't want that, I won't pinch you" he said, almost suggestive, to her little squeak and his chuckle. "Now then, before anything else there's one thing I want to say, Sakura."

"Oh?"

"I'm paying for this entire meal."

She was a bit shocked. "Wha-? But why?" Sakura asked, confused. "It'd be fair if I payed too, and I want to."

His expression seemed to harden, but not because of what she said; the glancing off-to-the-side slowly told her it was something else, something inward. "Fairness has nothing to do with it" he said, lower. "I'm not saying it's wrong if you paid half or even full, but I've put the effort into setting this up, so I want to be responsible for everything; that's all. Plus arguments could be made that I owe you."

Owe her... oh, for the- the incident...

Kuuga looked at her again, expression still somewhat hard, but not in a mean way. "So just let me pay" he breathed to her, low again. "Is that too much to ask?"

"...alright" Sakura breathed - quickly then, she gave a little smile, trying to show everything she felt, including how grateful she is that this is happening-

-he had a reaction, quickly pulling back, idly brushing against his bangs and not looking at her... for a little anyway.

...

"Seriously? Shizuko can be scary?"

Slowly nodding, Sakura shuddered as she remembered, even threatening to tear up at the intensity from back then. "Shizuko really hates being stressed out, and when she snapped, I was terrified of her! Even Misaki was too!"

"Huh?" Kuuga breathed, looking like he couldn't decide whether to be flat-out disbelieving, or horrified at the thought.

"It's true; even she said she'd never seen Shizuko that intense before. When she's like that, she's so mean too!"

After another second, he quickly took his drink and focused on sipping, looking like he didn't want to think about that. Sakura was a little unsure what to say next, because it looked like he's uncomfortable with the mention of that story, but she didn't know why... so then, what to say now?

"Well, least she's normally just herself; unlike Misaki, who's consistently scary" Kuuga muttered, before looking at her. "From what I've seen of you, Sakura, you're almost incapable of being scary."

For quite a bit, she could only tap her fingers, not sure how to respond.

His lip curved into an amused smirk. "That's not a bad thing in my book" he added-

-she nearly squeaked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"But whatever. Anything else of interest?"

Well, there was a bunch of stuff, as she started to tell her some things that happened at school- seeing neither interest nor dislike, she soon became uncertain. For the most part though, while he _looked_ noncommittal his answers/statements all showed he was listening, so that made her feel better after the initial reaction. One of the few times he showed more than that was when she mentioned the sports festival, with all that horrible anticipation, because the guys had put down a prize that she should kiss the winner! Even before she spoke just how nerve-wracking that was, Kuuga's expression seemed to harden (with intensity), mouth more set as he looked straight at her.

"In the end, Usui won, then gave the prize to Misaki" Sakura said, not hiding her relief. "He said he preferred being the one to kiss someone, but either way, I was so glad it was them and not that other guy!"

Kuuga's brow was slanted, one hand supporting his face. "So you kissed Misaki?"

"On the cheek, yeah."

"Well, that hardly counts as a first kiss. Better than what I assumed."

"Huh?" Sakura breathed, surprised. "What did you think?"

He waved that off, with a gesture and everything. "Doesn't matter; it wasn't true anyway" Kuuga said dismissively, before leaning back. "Still, I think I've gotten the gist of your school 'adventures'. Tell me about a hobby now instead."

"U-Uh, well I... I do like to do karaoke-"

Almost in an instant, Kuuga's expression went from noncommittal to an interested, suggestive smirking look, the kind that made her voice die in her throat! "Oh, do you now" he said, not really a question even as he leaned forward, further making her jolt. "I wonder though: how much of that is you really liking karaoke, and how much is because you like listening to Yumemichi, wanting to be indirectly closer to our talent, Sakura?"

Even if she had an answer, she couldn't give it because she's busy breathing heavier, just from the way he's looking at her.

Kuuga smirked a little, then leaned back. "No answer huh? Well, then on the off chance I hear you in person, we'll see if you need some private lessons" he said easily-

"Huh!?"

-a second later, his entire expression changed. "No wait, forget I said that" he said, drawing back with irritation. "That could easily sound like something else, not _at all_ what I meant. Gah; so stupid a mistake."

For about the next fifteen seconds, it went something like this: she sat there, registering everything that just happened, while Kuuga just seemed to sit there, inwardly fuming at himself and not looking in her direction. Again, Sakura didn't understand everything about his reactions, but the gist seemed to be that when he realized he'd said something (potentially) wrong, he was angry with himself and making a big show of being irritated.

So unlike before - still without apologizing, but sorta-mindful of effects. And more than that... "Oh woowwww."

Kuuga didn't seem to hear her, but when he glanced at her again, he had an instinctive unnerved reaction: she'd basically turned into a warmth-filled girl in awe, complete with hearts-for-eyes, hands held together, and a bunch of other effects (background included). It went on long enough that he had a few sweat-drops appear, still unnerved and everything even as his cheeks turned a little red-

-"W-Why are you looking at me like that!?" he asked, not too loud but quite forceful; it shook her out of it.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

They didn't say anything for awhile after that, her because she was too embarrassed that he thought her a freak, and he seemed too mortified to know what to say. Still, at the least they still had plenty of food to take their attention off each other, no one making a sound... Sakura kept worrying that he'd mutter something and leave, or worse say it to her face and be mean again.

But he didn't...

/

 _Outside; later_

Though they managed to talk about other things, there'd still been a lull (or so it seemed to her), leaving everything kinda-awkward until Kuuga payed for their meal and they started to leave. Sakura worried that once they were out the door, he'd say something simple and then just leave- but, even with that much, it still didn't change how she felt overall.

After all, t- tonight was a date... just her and Kuuga for a night; when might this ever happen again?

Once they were outside though, aside from glancing around to check for fans, Kuuga didn't move. He shifted once, mouth set, "Um-"

"Kuuga."

Eyebrow slightly raised, he glanced at her.

Turning to face him, she held her hands together, everything she felt coming to the surface- even a few tears, but she wasn't sad. Evidently it had some effect, as Kuuga made a sound as this registered, slowly turning to look at her with a strange expression, briefly glancing at the way she shook.

"I don't know if you plan on having anything more to do with me, or if this date was simply meant as an apology, and not something you yourself wanted to do" Sakura breathed as she looked down, feeling so much warmth, as well as a lot of other things, including tears in her eyes. "I don't know those right now, but even still... I'm happy. I'm-I'm so, so happy, that I got the chance to spend this time with you, to learn more about you! I can't even tell you how much this date means to me, and 'thank you' doesn't even come close!"

As she spoke, Kuuga's look changed a bit, brow less furrowed and mouth open a little- when she mentioned being happy, he then glanced away (if still able to see her). His mouth seemed more set, but he slowly rubbed one hand behind his head, cheeks a bit redder and not saying a word...

"Yet even though it doesn't come close, thank you, Kuuga!" she said, leaning forward into a short bow. "I'll-I'll get out of your way now!"

Sakura turned to go, quickly wiping at her eyes-

-yet before she'd taken more than a single step forward, she was 'stopped'; Kuuga had grasped the sleeve of her other arm.

For a moment, it's like her heartbeat was in her throat; was this really happening?

"Again you give a big speech, then try to leave before I can say anything" he said to her, voice low. "You keep that up, I might start to get irritated, Sakura."

Her entire body was warm from wonder, and it only got stronger even as Kuuga let go of her sleeve, before turning her about with both hands (they didn't linger)- she was captivated by his gaze, furrowed brow and set mouth included. He kept that up for a few seconds, then seemed to smirk a little, "Besides, I know you've had some indirect experience with guys asking you out" he said slyly. "So you must know that unless the date sucked, each side tries to get a little action, and you _know_ what I mean by that."

Her heartbeat was back in her throat, and her entire face felt red!

Kuuga let out a breath, mouth set and everything. "Normally, I'd probably have done that by now too" he admitted, tone strange before it passed. "But just like me choosing to pay for everything, tonight that's ultimately on you, Sakura."

"Gah!? W-Why!? Was this date really just you owing me!?"

That question wasn't even conscious; it just come out of her - Kuuga reacted to this, almost badly, but with struggle didn't dismiss anything. "That's part of it, but not the only reason" he said with some effort, before looking at her more intently. "And I'm serious; this is on you, end of story. I'm not repeating that again."

It felt like forever passed, and Sakura could only stare at him while Kuuga just stood there, waiting- right about then, her emotions just kinda exploded.

In a good way.

Kuuga reacted when suddenly, very fast, she just kinda ran at him - the small collision nearly had him take a step back, arms free and completely uncertain. She meanwhile was resting her head against his body, shaking yet still so happy, heart beating fast and everything, even if he wasn't returning this in any way!

"Y-Yet again, it's... it's like a dream!"

He barely seemed to move, and she couldn't see much but he didn't push her away, instinctively or otherwise... yet when his arms started to move, she slowly prepared for-

-Waah!?

Above her, glancing off and cheeks reddish, Kuuga had his mouth twisted but remained overall set- meanwhile his hand just slowly, awkwardly, patted her head. "It's uh, it's not a dream" he muttered, rather short.

Sakura felt like she could explode, but it seemed like her body had 'shut down'- well almost, as her gaze slowly lifted, and she saw the small redness on his cheeks. When he noticed her look, he slowly turned his head, and for a time they just looked at each other... after a few moments, he just slowly closed his eyes.

He didn't move, didn't say a word; nothing.

By now, she couldn't think; everything just felt so warm, so... _right._

With Kuuga about six inches taller, she had to lean up quite a bit, but Sakura did so without even knowing; close-up, she could feel his breath, and she probably would've gasped if she weren't so caught up. He must feel her breath too, but there wasn't much reaction... and good thing, as anything big would've probably made her think he wasn't willing.

In that moment, instincts driving her on, she kissed him.

Out of everything that's happened thus far, this would definitely be the moment she remembered forever- it didn't matter that it only lasted about ten seconds, or that it was simple, or anything like that! Every time his lips moved against hers, whether purely in reaction or intentionally near the end, just kept sending thrills through her entire body! Later, Sakura would never be sure if Kuuga (slightly) pulled them apart, or if they both did- she _did_ know though, that at first she was afraid to open her eyes... afraid that it would end this feeling, or worse have her wake up! This was only broken when his hands gripped her shoulders, if after a few seconds, including the fact that he seemed to be adjusting to stand back at normal distance- moving himself, rather than pushing her back.

"Well-"

Heart still beating in her throat, something possessed her to slowly open her eyes.

"-I think it's safe to say this date didn't suck, for either of us."

"Ahh... a-ahh..."

Just then, Kuuga let go of her shoulders- his cheeks were still a faint red, but his confidence wasn't shaken. "Guess I'll see you around, Sakura" he added in a lower tone, smirking just a bit, then slowly turned and left.

She didn't have much conscious memory of how she got home- just that once there, she basically happy-screamed into her pillow, and then she apparently blacked out. Waking up the next day, it took her a little before everything came back, and she spent the better part of the day either trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream, or otherwise 'lost' in the sheer happiness that there might be a chance Kuuga's really changed.

And also, best night of her life or what!?

* * *

 **Not a perfect date by any means, and neither has he completely changed, but all things considered Sakura would definitely have her head in the clouds for awhile XD But that's okay, as they got plenty of time to grow closer and such, eventually leading to more**

 **Hope you all enjoyed :)**


End file.
